espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Divine Order of Christ's Blood
Overview The Divine Order of Christ's Blood '''or The Order''' for short', '''is a Christian Extremist paramilitary group, founded by a secretive crime lord and extremist ex-Catholic priest Hector Van Reyes AKA "Padre". The group considers itself as a successor of medieval monastic orders, destined to revive militant Christianity and usher it to a new age of prosperity and domination. '''History' Origins (1990) The exact date of when The Order was founded is not clearly known, but it is believed that it was first declared sometime during the beginning of 90's when Van Reyes gathered 24 extremist Christian priests of various denominations. A lengthy theological debate was held in his own Alcantara castle in Spain, during which it was agreed that most aspects of Christianity are not compatible with some values of modern world and it will die off in 21 Century due to passiveness and growing complete secularism among most countries. To prevent this, the Convent of Christ's Blood was formed, which soon was reformed into the current Order. Growth (1990-2015) The newly founded monastic organization had few members, but had a great wealth, mainly from Padre's criminal establishments and other legal businesses. Using this wealth, Order started to schmooze and influence clergy in mainland Europe. A fair number of catholic, orthodox and a few protestant priests joined Order and started to recruit people from their local parishes. No hostile actions or bold moves were made from 1990 to 1997, which ensured that the growing organization was left alone by religious and state authorities. By year 1997, the Order already had a solid supporter base, numbering in thousands in Europe. It was the time when Vatican noticed a steady rise in defecting clergy, and launched an investigation to find out more about this obscure group, calling itself "Divine Order of Christ's Blood". Soon enough, Vatican realized the danger it posed to their authority, as the number of Order's members grew much faster than they could counter it. An informational war soon began, in which Vatican hoped to extinguish Order's ability to recruit more people and remain the sole figure of religious authority among Catholics. Orthodox church in Eastern Europe and Russia remained inactive, largely ignoring Order's activities. For a long time, confrontation between Vatican and Order was tame and little known about among people in Europe. This seemed a good thing for Holy See, as Order did not get full coverage and remained pretty much secretive. However, a sudden rise in far-right movements of Europe 2000's turned things around. Many nationalist parties had Order's members in it, and as a result Order became more ambitious in its goal to gain more support. A notable event was Order's involvement in assassination of a prominent Polish bishop with anti-Order and leftist views. The bishop was killed by ultra-nationalist thugs, but it was Order's agents who planned and recruited them to carry out the assassination. Vatican finally published a message, describing Order's goals and pointing out its dangers, as well as blaming them for killing of bishop. Yet, this message was ignored by governments, believing that Order was simply a small-time extremist faction. Ignorance of European governments proved that they severely underestimate Order's growing power. And so in 2006, the whole organization mysteriously gone silent. Vatican thought it was dissolved, but in reality, Padre started to arm and train Order's monastic members in warfare, while maintaining low profile to avoid attention by European governments. From 2006 to 2015, the entire monastic organization was turned into an exceptionally trained and disciplined paramilitary faction, driven by pure zeal and hardened with modern western military training. The return and the First Crusade Order suddenly returned in year 2016. A concordate was signed with ERR the same year, allowing Order to test out its military abilities first in Bosnia, and then in war against Turkey. The assault on Islamic nation and drive towards historical Christian city - Constantinople, won the Order lots of attention, and in turn provided more recruits. To be continued... Ideology The Order has its own ideology and holy book - the New Millennium Bible, ''which is basically a rewritten original Bible. Most of its contents are same as in the original book, but some chapters are altered to better fit Order's ideology. There is also a new book included inside, called ''Genesis of New Millennium, whose contents are more comparable to a political manifesto rather than a religious text. The ideology itself is a far more militant form of mainstream Christianity. It does not consider its denominations (such as Orthodox or Protestantism) as false, since the first members of the Convent of Christ's Blood were priest of various denominations. Enlightenment period is described as catastrophic event in history of Christian world, as it gave birth to secularism, which, as Hector Van Reyes believes, "took the flame from Christianity, defanged it and made it unable to resist fluctuations of modern age". The Order calls its followers to take up arms against "cowards and heretics" ''and bring it back to glory of times before Enlightenment. The Order does not seek to establish theocracy, but to bring back conservative religious mindset to all Christian peoples. One of the aspects of their ideology, is that ''"Only the worldly leaders of Christ's nations can revive The Holy Faith, thus those leaders who accept the Order's word may be blessed by God and can lead their domains solemnly by themselves, with little guidance from clergy". To sum up, these are the most important Order's tenets: * Christianity must be defended at all costs both from the outside enemies and heretics inside the church. * It doesn't matter how someone worships God - be it in Catholic way or any other denomination's way. The only condition is not to cross line between established christian culture and heresy. * Nations can be secular, as long as it doesn't endanger classical christian values and beliefs. Extreme liberalism is not tolerated by Order's followers. * Order's soldiers and employed people have divine right to punish Order's enemies in the name of God, be it imprisonment or death. * Recreational drugs are completely banned with no exceptions. Man's body is temple of the Holy Spirit - using drugs for pleasure is pagan and sinner practice. Organization Order's main course of action is to establish their Chapters in various Christian states and aid them in wars against their enemies, especially if the war is fought against the Order's ideological enemies. To achieve this, they offer their aid and if the state accepts, it "invites" the Order to its land and becomes a "host state". All such states are declared Divine, and their leaders Saints, ''making religious citizens who follow Order's ideology more loyal to their leaders and states. Order's supreme military commander is called Hochmeister. Currently, this title is held by Augustin Holub - a retired Czech army Sergeant Major and a veteran member of The Order. Current Chapters ''Capitulum Primor - ''the first original Chapter of The Order, located in Villalpando castle, Spain. Right now it serves as the seat of Order's leadership, including Hector Van Reyes himself. ''Capitulum ERR - the very first foreign Chapter established. It's currently the largest one, with over 3000 troops deployed. Mainly operates in ERR annexed territories, where its forces are Christianizing local non-christian populations, suppressing resistance and aiding ERR to spread their ideals. Main base of operations - Valchedram castle in southwestern ERR. Capitulum Baltia - established near famous Hill of Crosses, not far from GDS capital city of Šiauliai. Capitulum Quebec'*''' - the second foreign chapter, with mission to cleanse Empire of Quebec from any Jihadist cells. '*(Currently defunct due to Empire of Quebec's inactivity)' '''Equipment and vehicles' (WIP) Assault and battle rifles: AK-101 and AK-102 Heckler & Koch G3 Submachine guns: Heckler & Koch MP5 Pistols: Glock M1911 Grenades and launchers (grenade and MANPAD's): M67 grenade RPG-7 AT4 FIM-92 Stinger Vehicles: Land Iveco LMV - 300 Ural-4320 - 150 Air Bell UH-1 Iroquois - 25 Sikorsky UH-60 - 10 Faction relations ERR' - Allied' ERR was the first sovereign state which signed contract with The Order. August 18th Concordate was signed by ERR's Caesar Titus Scipio and Order's founder Hector Van Reyes in New Constantinople. Both factions have agreed to aid each other in war and fight their ideological enemies together. The Order gained right to spread its ideology in ERR's annexed territories and ensured that ERR's conquests will spread Christianity, which would be gradually replaced into Order's own Christian ideology. URR's own ideology and concept of Romanization is very compatible with The Order's views, which ensures good relations and understanding between two factions. Grand Duchy of Samogitia - Allied Concordate signed during sometime between February and March of 2017. The concordate recognized Order's legitimacy in GDS as a religion and allowed Order's high ranking clergy to participate in Eldership council of GDS. Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:Divine Order of Christ's Blood